Hallelujah
by HolyGleek
Summary: A story of hurt, lies, hope, and forgiveness. One night goes wrong and all thats left is a girl with a secret. Tina/Artie/Puck. With the rest of the Glee Club
1. Chapter 1

"3…2…1…GO!" I drank the shot; it tasted so terrible even though it was my 5th one. I cant believe I was the only girl competing. I looked over and saw Mike and Matt back out and Finn was done after his first one, Artie was frowning as because he didn't like that I was doing this, but I never have fun. I never get to do things like this. I turn to my right and see Puck pouring another. I put my hand out to take it and Artie rolls up  
"Tina I think you should be done now" he looked at me and pulled back the hand that was about to take the drink "your going to be sick" I wobbled in my chair a little  
"mmm… no I am just fine. I can..h-handle this" I hiccuped and kissed his cheek "I'm fine baby" I took the shot in my hand and waited for Puck to count down.  
"Tina really please stop you're scaring me" he bit his lip and looked up at me sadly "please babe can we just go back to my house and watch a movie I really don't think you should be doing this anymore" Artie always wanted what's best for me. I felt so bad about doing this to him, I looked over at Puck and handed him the shot

"Sorry" I told him and hiccuped again. "I have to go" He looked at me and frowned.  
"You were fun Tee" he winked and I could tell that he was drunk. I turned around to see Artie getting his jacket on, or having trouble getting his jacket on, I walked and stumbled over to him. "Here" I help him with his jacket and kiss him quickly. I pulled away knowing that there was still alcohol on my lips  
"What was that for?" he asked smiling cutely.  
"Just for being the best boyfriend in the entire world" I kissed him again and stood back up "I need to go to the bathroom and get my stuff… do you mind waiting for me?" he nodded and I walked away to the back of Pucks house to find where he put all our stuff at. I found the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and cleaned myself up, dabbing hot water on my face. I turn to grab a towel and I see the door cracked open a little. Confused because I thought I had shut it I push it close and hold the towel on my face and turn around. I bump into something and quickly take the towel off of my face. My eyes were a little fuzzy but there standing in front of me drunk as a sailor… was Puck. I jump a little as he touched my hair.  
"Puck what are you doing in here… you need to leave please" I start getting scared. He looks down at me and he is touching and smelling my hair. He reaches over and locks the door and stands in front of it. "Seriously Puck I'm not in the mood to play silly games. Get out of the way!" I try to move past him but he grabs both of my wrists and holds me. "Ouch…Puck please… please stop" I start crying "you're scaring me! Please!" at this point I was screaming. No one could hear a thing because the music was so loud. My head was blurry…and in another couple seconds, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Monday!" Mr. S greeted us as he started to hand out the new sheet music; I took it from Mike and didn't even look at it. I was being bothered by something else, I looked over and I didn't see Tina in her normal seat, in fact I hadn't seen her all day.

"Artie" I heard someone calling my name "dude, Mr. Schu is talking to you" I look over realizing everyone is looking at me. Mr. S is looking at me curiously  
"Everything okay Artie?" He asks

"Oh I'm sorry I was just…a little distracted" I turned red once everyone started to look away. I started reading over the music and it was a song I was unfamiliar with but… I would just have to YouTube it when I got home. Right as I sat the music on my lap the door to the choir room burst open and Tina came walking though quickly. She looked tired and really pale. I thought that maybe she just overslept. She handed Mr. S a tardy slip and quickly took her seat… but not her normal one, a seat more distant from everyone else. I was really worried, because she kept her eyes fixated on the floor and whenever she did that, I knew there was something wrong.

Soon class was over and she was the first one out of the room. I chased after her but she was moving really fast, and people just don't move when they see my coming so I stayed behind for a few minutes until I realized the she went into a janitor's closet. I was startled when I heard the bell ring but I was even more when everyone left and I heard the faintest cry. I rolled up to the door and knocked quietly  
"Tee…" I whispered against the door "please open up" I heard her sniff then not answer for a few seconds. "Tina" the door opened slowly and she wasn't crying… she was smiling very weakly- I could tell. "Baby what's wrong?" I looked up at her.

"Nothing… just- fixing my clothes that's all" she avoided eye contact and gripped her bag tightly. I knew she was lying but decided not to press.

"What happened Saturday night? Puck told me that you ran home because you felt sick but… when I went to see if you were okay your mom said that you weren't there, and you haven't been answering my messages, and I've been really worried about you" I caught my breath and looked up at her.

"I- I am fine, everything's fine. Just a little sick, and about the party, I uh- I slept over Mercedes house since she didn't go to the party. She took care of me because I was…sick." She was stumbling on her words and I frowned. I bit my lip

"Sorry I just really care" when I said that her face went pale as a ghost, I saw her eyes weren't looking at me but at something else. She looked down quickly and I turned to just see Puck walking by. He looked and me and nodded in hello and I turned back to Tina who was now breathing hard with her eyes closed. I reach up and grab her hand. "I just really care" I repeated what I said and squeezes her hand. Her face still pale and her hands shaking slightly she opened her eyes "Baby whatever is the matter you can tell me, you look sick" she put her free hand around her stomach and exhaled

"Im f-fine" she stumbled on her last word and leaned down wrapping her arms around my neck. She was warm and I loved the feeling of her body pressing against mine, it made me feel loved in a strange way "I love you- thank you for caring, I probably just have a cold" she pulled away and looked at me. Her eyes… not the same, I noticed how they looked empty. I press my forehead against hers.

"I love you too" I lean in and peck her lips. "I am really late for class but… if you want me to take you to your 6th period I can?" she shook her head quickly

"No.. I think I am going to go to the nurse." I nodded and let go of her hand slowly

"Alright babe, text me tonight" she shook her head and walked away towards the nurses office. As I started rolling away to my class I remembered that she had set her books on the ground. I turned the corner back to where we were standing and saw them. I leaned over and I picked them up. I knew where she was so I would just give them to the nurse to give to Tina. I rolled down the hallway where the Offices were and I opened the nurses slowly. I looked inside hoping to see Tina.

"What do you need sweetie?" Asked the Nurse.  
"Can you give these to Tina please?" I showed her the Algebra books on my lap and she looked confused getting up to check the bed in the back of the office where the kids would lie down  
"I'm sorry dear but there's no one in here but me"


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up again from a long nap; it was 6 am so I figured that I would just stay up and wait to go to school. I didn't want to- I felt sick and disgusting, I honestly just wanted to curl up and die. I logged onto my facebook and turned on my chat. It was still a bit early so I figured no one was on. I saw one person was though- Mike. I clicked his name and debated weather or not to try and see if he was really there.  
Tina- hello?  
Mike- G'dmorning  
I rubbed my eyes because they were still dilated

Tina- Why ya up so early?  
Mike- I had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep- I know… it's pathetic but it was really terrible. What about you?  
Tina- No…that's not pathetic it's…understandable. I hope your alright, I had the same problem but… it wasn't really a dream it was my reality.  
Mike- What do you mean?  
Tina-…uh…nothing just forget it I'm just being stupid  
Mike- Look… you should talk to me because I really don't talk to anyone and I wont tell anyone. You can trust me  
Tina- …I trust you  
Mike- Then …tell me.  
Tina- Something happened, something so terrible I don't know how to even explain it to myself let alone everyone else. Has that ever happened to you, your scared that people will judge you if you tell them… or will think of you differently? I don't want you to think of me any less Mike… I need you to…not tell anyone, I need you to understand.  
Mike- Tina... I promise.  
Tina- Mike… I was...  
I was raped, Mike.  
Mike-….Tina….  
Tina- you don't believe me...  
Mike- are you …oh my god are you serious?  
Tina- I wouldn't lie…Mike please understand  
Mike- You have to tell someone Tina. You have to… oh my god, are you alright? Are you …I mean do you need anything.  
Tina- Mike…no, no, no, no, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone so don't… no I'm not okay I feel so insanely terrible its killing me. I need a friend.  
Mike- What does Artie say?  
Tina-….Artie… doesn't know.  
Mike-…who did it Tina?  
Tina- I can't tell you.  
Mike- Tina…. Do you know…who did?  
Tina-...I do. I just… I am scared. I don't know what to do.  
Mike- Let me pick you up…in about 30 minutes. We can grab a coffee before school and talk. I'm your friend Tina- ever since last year… and no matter what I will be here for you. I promise.  
Tina- Thank you… Ill see you in a little  
Mike- Welcome.  
-Mike Chang Offline-

I took a deep breath and started to cry. That was the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I took out my phone and opened it- I had 4 new text messages from Artie. Asking where I went after I said goodbye in the hallway. He always says he loves me at the end of his messages. I clicked 'reply' and sent him a message  
"I'm fine Artie…I just got picked up. I love you so much and I am sorry for the way I have been acting. Thank you for understanding" I sent it and got my shoes and sweater on and sat back on my bed waiting for Mike. My stomach cramped and my eyes watered.  
"Just another day- finish it and it will be all over" I said to myself. My phone buzzed and I opened it.  
"I will always understand. I promised to always be here for you and I will be no matter what. I know there is something you aren't telling me- but when your ready I will listen. See you later. Love you Tee" I closed it and shut my eyes.  
In those 30 minutes of waiting for Mike… I thought of 1,000 ways…that night could have gone differently


End file.
